It's Just a Little Crush
by 92musiclover
Summary: When Jeff has to watch his kid, Jake, he learns about his crush on a cute waitress. Like a good brother, he gives advice. However, his advice may have landed him an unexpected crusher. Oneshot. Slight Niff. Song used; 'Heartbeat' by Ross Lynch. If you know R5 or Austin & Ally, you'll know who Jake is.


**Hey there! This is another Glee story! With a little bit of Niff!  
Also, R5 fans, this is for you!  
I don't own R5, Glee, or this song.**

**Also, I apologize in advance if it sucks!**

**Enjoy!**

**It's Just a Little Crush**

Jeff Sterling sat in the common room at Dalton doing homework with Sebastian, Kurt, Blaine, Nick and the twins Declan and Daniel. Or the tweedles, as they like to called them.

"Jeff, what'd you get for number 7?" Kurt asked.

"Uh…Washington," Jeff said clearly distracted.

Kurt and Sebastian looked at him.

"That's odd seeing how the three of us are doing science," Sebastian said.

"You okay? You seem distracted," Blaine asked.

"But doesn't he always look like that?" the tweedles said.

Jeff threw a pillow at them. The tweedles stuck their tongue out at him.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked putting an arm around him.

"Oh nothing. I have to babysit my brother, Jake, this afternoon," Jeff said. Leaning into Nick's touch.

"You're mini you?" Blaine asked.

Jeff glared at him.

"Jeff, I didn't know you had a younger brother," Kurt said.

"He has two younger brothers and sister," Nick said.

"And this is funny, their names are Jeff, Jeremy, Jenny and Jake," the tweedles said.

"And Jake is the youngest. We like to call him mini Jeff," Blaine said.

"Since he looks and acts like Jeff. You'll see," Sebastian said.

"And you have to watch him today?" Kurt said.

"Yes, cause he likes to hang out with me," Jeff said.

"He can't be that annoying,"

Jeff looked at him.

"Does _your_ brother annoy _you_?"

"…Point taken,"

"Jeff, he looks up to you. You're his idol and he rarely sees you. He just wants to spend time with you," Nick said.

"I guess. I'm taking him to the mall. You know, it would be less boring if some really great and close friends came with," Jeff said eyeing everyone.

"Can't. Basketball practice," Daniel said.

"Baseball," Declan said.

"Lacrosse. Which I have to get to now. I'll see you guys later," Sebastian said gathering his stuff and walking out the room.

"Same here. Have fun with your mini you, Jeff!" the tweedles said as they walked out.

"And you guys?" Jeff asked.

"I'll go," Nick said.

"Me too," Blaine said.

"Sounds better than doing this science homework," Kurt said putting his books away. "But I get time to change. I don't feel like wearing this blazer the rest of the day,"

"Yeah. Me too," Nick said.

An hour later, they waited outside Dalton for Jake. Out of uniform and all.

"So, your brother? How much like you does he look?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing! He looks nothing like me!" Jeff said.

"He's a mini version of Jeff," Nick whispered.

Just then, a car pulled up.

"There's his carpool," Jeff said.

Then a mini, 15-year-old version of Jeff came out of the backseat.

"Jeff!" the boy said running up to Jeff and hugged him as the car drove off.

"Hey Jake! What's up?" Jeff said.

"Oh. My god!" Kurt whispered.

"Right?" Blaine said.

Jeff and Jake turned to face them.

"Jake, you remembered Nick and Blaine. This is Kurt Hummel. He's new to the Warblers. Kurt, this is my brother Jake," Jeff introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," Jake said as they shook hands.

"You too, Jake. You look so much like your brother," Kurt said.

Jeff glared at him.

"I get that a lot. Are you guys coming with us?" Jake asked.

"If you don't mind," Nick said.

"Not at all. Jeff, there's this restaurant at the mall I really want to go to," Jake said turning to Jeff.

"Okay. Sure," Jeff said.

"Sweet! Let's go! Shotgun!" Jake said and ran towards Jeff's car.

"He is so a mini you!" Kurt said smiling.

"Shut it!" Jeff gritted as they walked to the car.

They all got in Jeff's car and drove off. As soon as they got to the mall, Jake led them to the restaurant. It was a family style burger restaurant.

They found a booth to sit in.

"Jake, this restaurant is nice and all, but why did you want to come here?" Jeff asked as he opened his menu.

"No reason," Jake said.

"Jake?" a voice said.

Jake turned to see a girl with strawberry blonde shoulder length hair that was tied in a high ponytail; green eyes and wearing a waitress uniform walk towards them. Jake began to blush and knocked some of the spices over.

"H-Hey Kelsey!" he said his voice getting high.

The boys eyed him.

"It's great to see you. I'm glad you're here! Listen, let me just drop off this check and I'll be right back for drink orders," Kelsey said.

"O-Okay," Jake said as she walked away.

Jake turned to see the boys grinning.

"What?" Jake said annoyed.

"Busted," Blaine said as he and Kurt picked up the spices.

"She's cute. Who's that?" Nick said.

"N-N-No one!" Jake said his voice getting high again.

"Your voice only gets high whenever you lie or get nervous. Fess up," Jeff said

"…Okay! Her name is Kelsey Weber. She goes to my school, we have most of our classes together…and I may have a crush on her," Jake said blushing.

"Aw! My baby brother's got a crush!" Jeff said pinching his cheek.

Jake swatted his hand away and blushed more.

"Oh my god! You're face is so red!" Kurt said laughing a bit.

"It is not!" Jake said.

"Look sharp. Here she comes," Nick said as Kelsey walked back to their table.

"Sorry for the wait. Sometimes our customers can be a huge pain. So, Jake, mind introducing me to your friends?" Kelsey asked.

"N-No. This is Blaine, Kurt, Nick and my big brother Jeff. Guys, this is Kelsey. Her family owns here," Jake introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Kelsey. Jake here doesn't shut up about you," Jeff said putting his hands on Jake's shoulders. Jake glared at him.

"How long have you guys been open?" Kurt asked.

"Oh. We'll be celebrating our 10-year anniversary this summer. Mom and Dad are really happy about it. Anyway, what can I get for you handsome gentlemen today?" Kelsey said taking out her notepad and pencil.

"I will have a coke," Nick said.

"I'll have a sprite," Blaine said.

"Ice Tea for me," Kurt said.

"What kind of lemonade do you recommend?" Jeff asked looking at the menu.

"We have your traditional pink and regular lemonade, but I recommend either raspberry or strawberry. They're both in the berry family," Kelsey said.

Jeff chuckled at that.

"I'll have a raspberry lemonade," he said

"Me too," Jake said.

Nick, Blaine and Kurt held back a laugh.

"I'll be right back with those drinks," Kelsey said and walked away.

"She seems nice," Jeff said.

"And she's so pretty," Nick said grinning at Jake.

"Shut up, Duval," Jake said turning red again.

The boys laughed at him again.

"All right guys. Leave my brother alone while I go to the bathroom," Jeff said getting up.

"When you say 'leave him alone-'" Nick started.

"Don't tease him until I get back," Jeff sad walking away.

"Fine," they said.

On his way to the bathroom, Jeff nearly ran into Kelsey holding the drinks.

"Oh sorry!" she said.

"No problem. Where's the restroom?" Jeff asked.

"Straight down to the left. Can't miss it,"

"Thanks. Oh, hey you've got a little sauce on your cheek," Jeff said and wiped it away.

Kelsey slightly blushed.

"Got it. That would have been embarrassing," Jeff said and walked away.

Kelsey smiled while watching him walk away.

Later on, they all had a great time while eating. Jake was very much like Jeff. He liked singing, dancing and he even played guitar like Jeff. It was very amusing to watch certain gestures.

"This is so like looking at a mini mirror," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I know right?" Blaine whispered back.

"What are you guys talking about?' Jeff asked.

"Nothing," they said.

Kelsey came to the table.

"Hey guys. How was everything?" she asked.

"So good!" Nick said.

"My compliments to the chef! The chicken was delicious!" Kurt said.

"So was my burger," Blaine said.

"Yeah. The ribs, delicious!" Jeff said.

"Great! Happy to hear it. So…dessert?" Kelsey asked.

"Hm. I really shouldn't," Kurt started.

"C'mon! Why not, Kurt?" Jake said.

"Yeah. Don't be a buzz kill!" Jeff said.

"Okay! Okay! What do you recommend?" Kurt asked Kelsey.

"Honestly. Go for the apple pie with vanilla ice cream on the side. It is delicious!" Kelsey said.

"Then, five apple pies please," Jeff asked.

"Coming right up!" Kelsey said going to the kitchen.

"So, think I have a chance with her?" Jake asked.

"Oh totally," Nick said.

"Yeah. I think she likes you, Jake," Kurt said.

"Really?"

"Totally," Jeff said.

A few minutes later, Kelsey came back with five apple pies and ice cream for them.

"All right, boys. One pie for Nick, one for Kurt, one for Blaine, one for you, Jake, and one for you, Jeff," Kelsey said passing out the pie and shyly smiling.

"Sweet! Looks great," Jake said taking the pie.

"Enjoy. I'll be back later with your check," Kelsey said walking away.

"So, I have this idea. What if I left her my number with the tip and gave it to her in person?" Jake asked.

"That could work," Jeff said.

"Go for it," Kurt said.

"Nick, babe, what do you think?" Jeff asked him.

Nick looked as though he was in a trance.

"Nick!" Kurt called.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was lost in this pie," Nick said.

"I think Blaine is too," Jake said looking at Blaine.

Sure enough, Blaine had the same look.

"Blaine!" Kurt called.

"What?" Blaine said.

"I said what do you think of me giving Kelsey her tip in person along with my number?" Jake asked.

"Go for it," Nick said.

"Totally," Blaine said as they both took another bite of their pie.

Kurt shook his head and took a bite.

"Oh my god! That's good," he said.

Jeff chuckled at his friends and boyfriend.

"I like your friends," Jake whispered to him.

"Me too," Jeff whispered back.

A few minutes later, Kelsey came back to collect their plates and handed them the check.

"Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed everything," she sad taking the plates.

The chorused in a 'so good.'

"Great! Here's your bill, unfortunately. You can pay at the counter and I hope you see all again real soon. It was nice meeting all of you," she said.

"You too," they said as she walked away.

"All right, Jake. We'll handle this. Make your move," Jeff said as he and the boys got up.

Jake took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote his number down. Then, he took out the money for the tip and put his number with it. He saw Kelsey walk back over to the table and he stood up.

"Kelsey," he said.

"Still here? Forget something?" she asked.

"Yeah. Your tip. I wanted to give it to in person,"

"Aw! That's sweet! Thank you!" she said smiling and took it.

"I'll…I'll see you at school?" he said blushing.

"See you Monday," she said.

Jake smiled and walked towards Jeff and his friends.

"I did it!" he said.

They patted his back.

"Aw damn! Meet you at the car. I forgot my phone," Jeff said tossing Jake his keys.

Jeff ran back in the restaurant and saw Kelsey holding his phone.

"You found it," he said. Kelsey turned to face him.

"I did," she said handing it to him smiling.

"Thank you! Seriously, you saved me $100. You rock," Jeff said and kissed her cheek.

Kelsey bushed at that.

"See you around," Jeff said and walked out of the restaurant.

Kelsey looked at the money to see a slip of paper in it. It read:

'_**555-6283 call me ;)- J'**_

She smiled at the note.

"Jeff," she thought to herself blushing.

The next week at school was Monday. Jeff walked in the Lima Bean before Warbler practice for coffee. He was on the phone with Nick.

"So has Jake heard from Kelsey?" Nick asked.

"No, not yet. He had a great time with us the other night,"

"See? A few hours weren't so bad, right?"

"Yeah. I guess not,"

"Say I was right,"

"Not happening,"

"Say I was right,"

"How about I prove it to you later tonight,"

"Ooh. That does sound better,"

"You know it. Okay, I gotta go. It's almost my turn,"

"All right. See you in a few. Love you,"

"Love you too,"

They then hung up. Jeff ordered his drink and paid for it. As soon as he got it, he put his sugar and cream in it. Just as he was about to leave, a familiar face stopped him.

"Hi Jeff!" it was Kelsey.

"Oh. Hi Kelsey. What brings you here?"

"Oh I really like their hot chocolate here,"

"Ah."

He turned to leave when Kelsey was in his path again.

"So, what about you?" she asked.

"Uh getting coffee before practice," he said.

"Are you with the Warblers? I recognize the uniform. It's for Dalton Academy right? You must be really smart to get in to a school like that,"

"Um yeah. I'm on a full ride,"

"I knew it! So are you more of a dancer or singer,"

"Dancer…I guess,"

"So cool! I wish I could dance. Maybe you can teach me,"

"Or Jake. Jake is just as great as I am,"

"Maybe. So since you're on a full ride, which clearly means your so smart, think you can help me in a class I'm having trouble in?"

"Um maybe. What class? English? Math? History?"

"Actually, I need help in chemistry,"

That time, Kelsey put a hand on his arm affectionately as she smiled shyly. Jeff's eyes widened. He pulled his arm away.

"Uh…you know. Let me get back to you on that. I'm…running late. I'll-I'll see you later, Kelsey," Jeff said as he quickly walked out of the shop.

Kelsey, confused, waved.

As soon as Jeff got to his car, he said,

"Oh shit!"

As soon as he got back to Dalton, Jeff walked in the common room and collapsed on the couch between Nick and Sebastian.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Jeff?" Sebastian said.

"Yeah?" Jeff said.

"Something wrong?"

"Bad trip to the Lima Bean?" Kurt asked.

"Kind of,"

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Remember Kelsey?" Jeff asked.

"Jake's crush? What about her?" Nick asked.

"She has a crush on me!" Jeff said.

The room was silent for a minute and then they burst into laughter.

"What makes you think she has a crush on you?" the tweedles asked.

"I ran into her at the Lima Bean, we chatted, then she asked me to tutor her in chemistry," Jeff said.

They looked at him confused.

"She asked me to tutor her in _chemistry,_" Jeff said touching Nick's arm the same way Kelsey touched his.

"Ooh…" they said.

"Aw! She's got a straight girl crush on you!" Sebastian said laughing.

Jeff threw a pillow at him.

"What am I gonna do?" Jeff said.

"Jeff, it's a just a little crush she has on you. I'm sure it'll pass," Kurt said.

"Besides, it's not like she has a chance with you," Blaine said.

"You mean the age difference or the fact you prefer boys?" Sebastian asked.

"Both and I'm worried about Jake. He has a huge crush on her. I mean I'm totally flattered and clearly she has good taste, but what am I gonna do" Jeff said.

"Okay. Look, we just need to make Kelsey realize that Jake is the one for her and not you," Nick said.

"How?"

"Why don't you tutor her and make it clear you're not into her? You know, maybe be a bit of a dick, mention Jake is so much better than you for a boyfriend and maybe mention he's a better dancer than you," Sebastian suggested.

"Hey! First of all, I already mentioned that. Second, I have been dancing way longer than him," Jeff said.

"Just tutor the girl," Declan said.

"And don't get her hopes up," Danny said.

Jeff ran a hand through his hair. Hopefully this will work.

Later that week, Jeff tutored Kelsey in math. She was at Dalton sitting in the common room on the couch next to Jeff.

"All right, Kelsey. -16-" Jeff started as Kelsey sat closer smiling.

"+ X -" Jeff continued as he scooted away and Kelsey sat closer.

" = -15. Solve for X!" Jeff said scooting away only falling off the couch in the process. Kelsey hurried to his side.

"Oh! Jeff! Are you okay? Let me help you!" she said grabbing his arm.

"I'm fine! I'm fine. There's water in that mini fridge. Grab me one," Jeff said standing.

"Okay," she said and walked over to the fridge.

While she did that, Jeff quickly texted Nick,

'_In common room with Kelsey. HELP!'_

Kelsey came back with the water bottle and sat next to Jeff.

"Thanks. Uh okay. Back to the problem," Jeff said.

"Can you read it to me again?" Kelsey asked placing a hand on his knee.

Jeff looked at her. She was smiling shyly. He moved his leg away.

"Uh sure. Why not?" Jeff said.

"Awesome,"

"Listen, what do you think of Jake?"

"Jake? He's really nice and sweet. I've never seen him perform though. I know he likes to sing and dance,"

"He's amazing. Better than me,"

"I really, really doubt that," Kelsey said scooting closer and placed a hand on his arm.

"Nick! Where the hell are you?" Jeff thought.

"So, Jeff, I was thinking maybe this weekend we could-" Kelsey started but was cut off by the doors opening.

"Hey guys! How goes the studying?" Nick said walking in.

Kelsey moved away as Jeff gave a relived look on his face.

"Hi Nick. It's going good. Jeff's a great tutor," Kelsey said smiling dreamingly at Jeff.

"I know. He's the reason I passed Trig. Uh sorry to interrupt, but Wesley actually sent me to get you. Mandatory Warbler meeting in ten," Nick said.

"Okay. Uh sorry, Kelsey. Looks like we'll have to end here," Jeff said.

"That's okay. We can catch tomorrow at the restaurant. Same time?" Kelsey asked gathering her things.

"Uh…sure,"

"Great! I'll see you then! Bye Nick!" Kelsey said and ran out of the room.

As soon as he was sure she was gone, Jeff gave a deep sigh and slouched in the couch. Nick sat next to him.

"She's got it bad," Nick said.

"Thank you for that. I've been hinting to give Jake a chance, but she's too distracted by me to listen. And not that I blame her, again, clearly she has great taste, but there's no chance for us,"

'Maybe instead of telling, you should show her," Nick suggested.

"How?"

"I have an idea, but it involves yours and David's dancing,"

Jeff looked at him curiously.

Later that night, Jeff came home for a short visit. Jake answered the door. Jake had already known about Jeff tutoring Kelsey and asked him to put in a good word for him. He may have forgotten to mention that Kelsey was crushing on him.

"Jeff! What's up?" Jake said as Jeff walked in.

"Uh…we need to talk…Kelsey," Jeff said.

"What? Did she say something about me? Does she like me?" Jake asked.

"Well…she…likes someone,"

"Who? Tell me!"

"Well…she…she…uh…she likes…me."

"…You?"

"Me,"

"…You?"

"…Me?"

Before Jeff knew it, Jake grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"I'll kill you, you bastard! You knew I like her!" Jake said.

"Jake! Jake! Jake! Are you forgetting I like guys and there is absolutely no chance Kelsey and I will be together!"

Jake then let him go.

"Right. Right. Sorry man," he said.

"It's okay."

"So…she doesn't like me?"

"That's why I'm here. We're gonna convince her to give you a chance,"

"How?"

"Nick and I have a plan,"

Jake looked at him curious.

The next day on Saturday, Jeff met Kelsey at the restaurant. He sat at the booth where she was waiting.

"Hi Jeff!" she said smiling.

"Hi," Jeff said.

"Should we get started?"

"Actually, Kelsey, we need to talk,"

"Um okay,"

"I know you like me,"

Kelsey blushed.

"What? N-No I don't,"

"Kelsey, trust me. I know you have a crush on me,"

"I…uh…okay! Yeah I do! I mean you're cute, smart, funny, and so nice,"

"Kelsey, I'm flattered, but I think you should know something,"

"What?"

"I like guys. I'm gay,"

"You are?"

"Yeah,"

"I uh wow! My sister's right! I have no gaydar!"

Jeff laughed at that.

"I am so sorry, Jeff! But…you slipped me your number!"

"Actually, that was Jake. He's the one who likes you,"

"Jake?"

Jeff nodded.

"Oh! I'm so embarrassed! I'm such an idiot! I can't tell when someone likes me or when someone is gay and not interested! Does Jake know?"

"Yeah, he does,"

"Oh my god! Can I make it up to him somehow?"

"That's why I'm here. Be at the fountain in ten minutes,"

"Huh?"

"You'll see," Jeff said and got up and walked away.

Later that day, Kelsey sat by the fountain waiting for Jeff. Jake saw her and took he deep breath. He walked over to her.

"Hey Kelsey," Jake said.

"Jake! Hi! Listen, I am so sorry for everything. If there's I can do-" she started.

"Kelsey, just sit down and listen. I know I'm nothing like Jeff, but there's something I can do that he can't. Guys, hit it!" Jake called.

Nick turned on the music as Jeff and David joined in and Jake started singing.

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Would you would you want it if I stood up above the crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted you name out loud_

_Could you could you take it call me baby without a doubt_

_I'm shouting you name right now, shouting you name right now_

Kelsey smiled watching Jake dance and sing as she danced to the beat.

_Don't you don't you get it I'm nothing like the other ones_

_Raise up on a notion, I aint hosting no re-runs_

_I said it said it said it_

_Wouldn't let it be all or none_

_Cuz I aint no re-run I aint no re-run_

Jake pointed at Jeff who nodded no. Kelsey laughed at that.

_'I'll make you forget what you came here for_

_For goodness sake lets make or break this heart cuz it needs more_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Would you want want want if I open your gate at night?_

_Took you by the hand and make your heartbeat at the speed of light_

_Could you could you take it if I treated you just right_

_You're hot as the speed of light hot as the speed of light_

Some people walking by stopped and recorded the performance while others danced to the music. Kelsey blushed watching Jake and smiled.

_Juggling the consequences, losing your blue sway_

_Might as well go cuz were already half way_

_Were only on one so grow up with me babe already halfway already half way_

_I can make you forget what you came here for_

_For goodness sake lets make or break this heart cuz it needs more_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

Jake offered Kelsey his hand. She took it and he spun her as they danced. At one point, he dipped her and she laughed. He lifted her back up and placed her back on the bench.

_Now I wont leave this room without you_

_You know your feeling like your suppose to_

_I know you know you wanna see how fast it can go_

_So I'm take you to the top_

_And bring it down slow oh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Eh eh lemme hear you like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Eh eh can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_

Jake spun around the fountain and posed as the music ended. Kelsey and a few others applauded for him. Kelsey stood up and cheered for him.

"That was amazing! You're so talented Jake!" Kelsey said.

"Thanks! So…will you out with me?" Jake asked.

"Yes! Yes, I would love too!"

"Yes! Whoa!" Jake said as he stood up and cheered only to have fallen into the fountain.

Kelsey and Jeff rushed over to him.

"Jake!" Kelsey said.

"Jake, you okay!" Jeff said.

"I'm okay!" Jake said coming from the fountain as he wiped the water from his eyes.

"Come on. We'll clean you up at the kitchen in the restaurant," Kelsey said helping him up.

"Just one sec," Jake said walking over to Jeff.

"Thanks big bro," Jake said.

"Anytime little bro," Jeff said as they fist bumped.

"Oh um Jeff," Kelsey said.

"Yeah?"

"Is there any chance you can still tutor me in math? My grades are actually really bad,"

Jeff chucked a little.

"Sure. Just get my number from Jake. We'll work out a schedule,"

"Great! Thanks! See you later," Kelsey said making her way to Jake.

"Ow. I think I hit my head," Jake said.

Kelsey kissed his temple.

"Huh. Starting to feel better,"

Kelsey smiled as they walked over to the restaurant.

Jeff made his way to Nick, David, Kurt and Blaine.

"Guys, thanks. Job well done," he said.

"No problem man," David said.

"By the way, Jake, mini you," Kurt said.

"He is not!" Jeff said as everyone else laughed.

"Is too," Blaine said.

"is not!"

"is too," Nick said.

"Is not!"

"Is too," David said.

"You guys are the worst!" Jeff said walking away.

"Oh come on! You love us!"

"The things I do for family," Jeff mumbled.

"Hey come on. You're a good brother," Nick said wrapping his arm around his waist.

Jeff smiled at that.

"Thanks," he said as they made their way out of the mall.

THE END

So...was it good? Bad? Awful? Please review!


End file.
